


Snuggling Sellswords

by sno4wy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Angst, Butts, Cuddling, Drow, Fan Art, Fanart, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sketches, Snuggling, gentle kisses, jartemis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sno4wy/pseuds/sno4wy
Summary: Non-explicit fan art of Artemis Entreri and Jarlaxle being lovey snuggly dorks, done by me. Not necessarily SFW because there will be shirtless men and/or implied male shirtlessness. Nothing overtly sexual will be shown, that kind of art will be in a different post. The most explicit it'll get in here will be two shirtless men gazing shirtlessly at each other.





	1. Sunshine Sellswords

**Author's Note:**

> These are what I consider "sketches", which is why they're being posted as an "album" rather than individually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artemis' face is missing a lot of his characteristic structure, but I went into this piece intending it to just be a quick thing and after putting in even more hours than I'd wanted to, I decided to just quit before I got even more behind and try to do better for the next one.


	2. Nuzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I look at this, the more I think I should color it some day...


	3. I'm Here

 

Jarlaxle's ring detail:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An individual who suffers from PTSD tends to have a lot of issues with their dreams. Most of those dreams are dark, and they range from the benign sort, which, upon waking, are typically completely forgotten save for residual negativity that still cling to the psyche, to the malignant nightmares that are so gripping that they can be impossible to wake oneself up from. These two seemingly opposite extremes (and everything in between) often conflate, meaning that doing someone the kindness of waking them up may not be feasible, especially since you’d have to be waking them up constantly. That hardly makes for good sleep for either bed partner.
> 
> Thankfully, elves don’t need to sleep, and their lucidity during reverie means that Jarlaxle would know perfectly well whenever Artemis is struggling.


	4. Mine




	5. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaay finally a "real" title for it. *cough* @Everandel *cough* >_>
> 
> Won't lie though, I totally considered putting as the chapter title, "Will do free art for person who helps me come up with a good title". XD If left to my own devices, I definitely wouldn't have done better. But thanks to @scratched, it has a real title! I wanted something like "waking kiss" and looked up some synonyms for "waking", only to find "arousal" as one of them. I mean, that's not wrong, but with Jarlaxle... >_>
> 
> Seriously though, "Arousal Kisses". This is why I'm not allowed to name things SMH.


	6. Nibble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resisted the temptation to title this one "Chomp". >_>


	7. Charm is a Learned Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, this is a way old piece. >_>


	8. Pain Shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @everandel for help with the title. My dumb brain refuses to take me seriously and kept trying to name it something along the lines of, "come let my drow manboob comfort you my child". >:|


	9. Not All Shared Pain is Lessened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only "photostory" that I've done. Credit to my s/o for the idea: Jarlaxle finds a very tormented and not-all-together Artemis and does his best to bring him back to normal. 
> 
> One of the sketches in this series is me doing my take on bigmachine's piece: https://www.deviantart.com/bigmachine/art/Sellswords-Raise-You-Mine-183862472  
> I also did the other side of it with Jarlaxle but the droopy ears ended up making him look kinda derpy. :\


	10. Couple Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something whimsical to offset the angst from the previous two. :>


	11. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to the newer and not as shitty stuff now. :D


	12. An Affair to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another older piece. Had a hard time debating whether to put it here or in the Smutty Sellswords collection. I guess technically butts aren't explicit so... >_>


	13. One More Piercing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title courtesy of my s/o, without whom I'd name it something lame like, "Revenge of the Chomp" >_> (reference to chapter 6: nibble XD). 
> 
> Although, his suggested title was, "And how do you think he got all of those piercings?", which is too long but a thought I'd like to keep, Jarlaxle wearing so many ornaments in his ears because of how affectionate Artemis is. XD


	14. Usstan Ssinssrigg Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Usstan Ssinssrigg Dos" is "I love you" in drow. (♥ω♥*)


	15. All Of Me




	16. Adore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a break art from more involved projects, but I ended up putting more time than planned into it. x_x It’ll look better shaded and I might do that later, but for now I just wanted to put something out there after a several months long art-finishing hiatus.
> 
> Flat color and lineart versions because I couldn't decide which looks better. >_>

**Author's Note:**

> For more art and other goodies related to Artemis Entreri, check out my blog! https://artemis-entreri.tumblr.com/
> 
> And come hang out with other Entreri (& Jarlaxle) fans on Discord: https://discord.gg/CF5zBc7


End file.
